Halte à la fin
by whorecruxe
Summary: OS. Courir. Courir pour sauver sa vie, courir pour ne pas partir. Haleter. Haleter encore, haleter sans cesse. Jusqu'à ce que la course s'arrête. Et recommencer à courir. Encore. Sans jamais s'arrêter.


****Mot de l'auteur : ****Un one-shot très court, qui m'est passé par la tête il y a même pas une heure. Un simple coup de tête, en somme. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne petite lecture. Ah et, si vous pouviez l'écouter avec la musique conseillée, ce serait mieux. :)

****Disclaimer **:** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Halte à la fin.<strong>

« Vous ne trouverez que deux corps, un là, l'autre ici, et entre

eux, quoi ? L'air, l'espace, l'immensité. » ─ _Alfred de Musset_.

_(musique: Unexpected Chaos - Eddie Allamand)_

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

Courir. Courir pour sauver sa vie, courir pour ne pas partir.

Haleter. Haleter encore, haleter sans cesse. Jusqu'à ce que la course s'arrête.

Se cacher derrière un arbre. Respirer profondément et sentir la goutte de sueur glisser sur sa tempe.

Percevoir un craquement. Un faible craquement plus terrifiant qu'un cri d'agonie.

Le craquement qui annonce la fin de la partie.

Pencher sa tête et jeter un œil à ce qu'il se passe.

Apercevoir une ombre.

Un visage.

Des yeux.

Froids.

Gris.

Et un sourire cynique.

Un murmure ?

« Je t'ai eue. »

Et la sueur froide qui coule dans son dos.

Recommencer à courir. Encore. Sans jamais s'arrêter.

Sentir les feuilles mortes craquer sous ses pieds. S'écorcher le visage contre les branches.

Jeter un sort derrière soi, n'importe où. Du moment que ça puisse ralentir l'ennemi.

S'essouffler toujours plus, à chaque enjambée. S'essouffler mais continuer. Toujours.

Sans jamais s'arrêter. Pour ne pas trépasser.

Ne pas trépasser.

Et puis de nouveau s'arrêter.

Brutalement.

Au bord d'une falaise.

Et observer le vide s'étendre sous soi.

Entendre un bruit de pas. Lent. Affreusement lent. Bruyant, aussi.

« Bonjour. »

Se retourner rapidement. Distinguer une silhouette à l'orée de la sombre forêt traversée.

Une haute et svelte silhouette. Familière ?

La voir avancer. Un peu plus près de soi. Un peu plus près du vide.

Et sentir le piège se refermer un peu plus sur soi. Perdre ?

Jamais.

Dévisager son adversaire. Être entre peur et animosité. Toujours.

Mais ne pas répondre à l'ennemi. Ne pas lui laisser le luxe de percevoir le trémolo jouissif de son ton.

Jamais.

« Comme on se retrouve. »

Il y a toujours cette ironie dans le ton du Mangemort. Cette envie de provoquer. Narguer.

Déstabiliser, et faire trébucher.

Piteusement.

Bêtement.

Mortellement.

« Tu saignes. À la lèvre. »

Porter ses doigts à sa bouche, instinctivement. Observer ses doigts ensanglantés.

Et se rendre compte que l'ennemi est près. Tout près. Trop près.

Trop près pour sentir son souffle sur ses joues ?

Trop près pour ne plus apercevoir que ses deux orbes grises ?

Trop près pour se rendre compte que sa propre respiration est coupée ?

Trop près pour affirmer que le Mangemort possède exactement trois-cent vingt cils blonds ?

Fermer les yeux.

De peur ?

Et puis sentir cette étrange matière humidifiée parcourir sa lèvre inférieur et supérieur. Lécher son sang.

S'en délecter. Avidement. S'en pourlécher. Sauvagement.

Pincer les lèvres. Fort. S'imprégner de cette traînée visqueuse sur sa bouche.

Ouvrir les yeux.

D'appréhension ?

Voir les trois cent vingt cils imperturbables. Parfaitement courbés.

Descendre sur les orbes grises.

Continuer sur la bouche en cœur entrouverte.

Et remarquer du sang sur la lèvre inférieure.

Son propre sang.

« Tu es écœurante. »

Reporter son attention sur les perles d'argent.

Frémir. Frémir fort. Frémir de douleur, frémir d'incompréhension. Frémir de peur, aussi.

« Je t'ai eue. »

Se délecter de l'arôme froid de l'ennemi.

Laisser transparaitre ses craintes.

Ne pas quitter du regard les yeux gris.

« Moi aussi. »

Puis finalement, s'abandonner. Se faire dévorer.

Entièrement.

Mortellement.

Pour revivre ?

Pour revivre.

Avoir la vie sauve. Juste cette fois.

Et repartir.

Sans les yeux gris.

Sans la bouche en cœur.

Sans son sang sur ses sens.

Retrouver ses amis.

Sa vie. Son but. Sa quête.

Retourner à la guerre.

Oublier la parenthèse.

Tout oublier.

Les yeux gris.

La bouche en cœur.

Le sang.

Et recommencer à courir. Courir pour sauver sa vie, courir pour ne pas partir.

Haleter. Haleter encore, haleter sans cesse. Jusqu'à ce que la course s'arrête.

Puis transplaner.

Loin.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lu.<strong>

**Lenny.**


End file.
